


The Silence Between Us

by Yandere_RWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus Ruby, M/M, Sister Incest, Slight OOC Ruby, etc - Freeform, faunus, real world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_RWBY/pseuds/Yandere_RWBY
Summary: Ruby Rose is the beloved star track runner, all the attention she gets should be enough, but what if a little ice cream girl catches her attention? Neopolitan is our little mute ice cream girl, she doesn't like hanging around with people much, yet Ruby just seems to attract her. One problem, what if Neo thinks Ruby is just some stupid athlete who's stuck up and snobby; will their relationship strive or will it down right fall? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm new to posting my stories and fanfics sooo... I'd appreciate some criticism to help me out, I'm excited to be another writer, and I'm a fast updated since I'm not busy much with my life, but I also get writers block a lot... But if you guys like my stories I will be super happy and I'll make sure to get right on making more chapters and updating at least more than once a week! Thanks guys, also no slow burn, but it won't be fast either... Yandere Out!

"I'm booooored!" Ruby sighed. "Not my fault Ruby, go run around with your fans or something, I'm busy." Her white haired best friend/roommate told her. The brunette huffed and jumped down from her bed with a loud  _thud._ "Your no fun Weiss!" Ruby pouted her adorable pout, but unfortunately her white haired friend wasn't paying attention. She groaned loudly and stomped out the room. "Stupid Weiss..." She grumbled under her breath, suddenly she runs into something--or someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" She gets up and brushes the dust off her. The redhead looked up and was met with an ice cream girl, her eyes were mismatched pink and brown, but so was her hair. She was slightly smaller than Ruby, in that was a win in her book. The girl studied Ruby which made the brunette a bit uncomfortable, but she simply smiled.

"Mind I ask who you are?" The girl nodded and signed. _"I'm Neo, who are you?"_ Ruby was surprised that the girl couldn't talk, but luckily she studied sign language at a poor attempt to talk to her dog Zwei. "Ruby. Ruby Rose."

 _"So you understand sign language?"_ Neo signed slowly, slightly surprised that the brunette understood. "Indeed, I thought my dog could understand me..." She chuckled nervously and fidgeted with her hands. Neo smiled warmly and looked at a nearby clock, her eyes widened in realization. 

 _"Er.. I have to go!"_ She said abruptly, Ruby smiled and nodded. In a calmer tone she replied back. "I hope to see you around, meet me at the track field tomorrow at 11?" Neo nodded and walked away, she walked slowly trying to understand what just happened as she rushed to her class.

The next day came, another day after Ruby and Neo met. The redhead woke up at 5 in the morning and got ready for school, although school started at 9 she used the extra time to practice her running and working out. 

She got into her usual school 'uniform'. She called it a uniform, but her school doesn't even have a uniform. Ruby was wearing her red and black themed track outfit as usual, but this time she wasn't wearing a jacket because it was about 100 outside, and she didn't want to melt when she hasn't eaten all the cookies in the world.

As Ruby ran outside, she saw a small figure running towards her, like super small. It looked like..."ZWEI?" She shouted towards the dog which made it run even faster. She held the black and white corgi in her arms, the brunette couldn't be anymore confused.

"What in the cookies are you doing here Zwei?" The corgi wagged its tail and barked cutely, but the corgi was no match for Ruby's adorable-able-ableness; that is now a word describing Ruby. 

She sighed and pet the corgi affectionately. "Let's go get Crescent Rose to drive you home you silly dog." Crescent Rose is her motorcycle, it resembled Bumblebee; Yang's motorcycle, but it was black and red instead of black and yellow. 

In a different room with our favorite mute was Neo, her day went the opposite of Ruby's actually. "Neo, got any plans for today you lonely little cone?" Said her roommate/best friend; Lux.

Lux was a bundle of energy, she had dark brown hair that was not long and not short, but perhaps in between. She wears a cute top hat that is a dark color, maybe chocolate. Her eyes are pure black which tends to creep some people out. 

 _"Well, I met a girl named Ruby Rose who wants me to meet her at the track field for some reason."_ The top hat girl's eyes went wide, much to Neo's slight surprise. "You mean  _ **the**_ Ruby Rose!? The star track field runner Ruby Rose!? The athlete, jock, cookie loving, sweet and kind, insanely cute Ruby Rose!?" She blurted out with an insane amount of energy. 

 _"What? What do you mean star track runne....er. Crap!"_ Neo's eyes went wide as well.  _"I'm meeting the Ruby Rose that everybody constantly talks about!? This is not good, should I even meet her!?"_

"Snap out of it girl! Of course you go meet her, I don't want to dig myself a grave of disappointing her lady cuteness!" Neo groaned and rolled her eyes at Lux's antics.

 _"Fine, but if I crash and burn I blame you.."_ She signed plainly and looked towards the window, she saw none other than the redhead with a... dog? Oh, and apparently she has a motorcycle, how.... nice.

"Fair enough, good luck on your date~!" Neo' eyes went wide and she blushed madly. 

 


	2. More About You For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tells her friends about Neo and their friends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll probably have more time to write today since I only have practice and stuff. This chapter will be just so everybody knows everybody to build up to the good parts of this story, so it might seem slow burn in parts. Enjoy my cruelty! Read on my friends :)  
> Yandere Out!

"WEISS!! WAAAAAKE UUUUUP!" Ruby yelled dramatically in the white haired girl's ears. She jumped out of her bed and most likely her skin as well. 

"WHAT THE HELL, RUBY!?" The redhead giggled angering the girl even more. She noticed the look her friend was giving her, and the redhead ran out of the room; with her backpack of course, as fast as she could, but she ran into a certain boy. 

"Oh, hey Neptune!" She cheerily squeaked out to her most recent friend, Neptune Vasilias. The boy's weird in Ruby's book, but she can't argue because he can rock blue hair.

He moved here recently to get a better 'teaching', as he called it because apparently his last school wasn't good enough. He's also the boyfriend of her long time friend, Sun Wukong; a monkey faunus.

"Hey, Ruby. Is Icequeen mad at you again?" Neptune calls Weiss Icequeen because of her cold demeanor, not just him actually, mostly everybody; including Ruby, calls Weiss Icequeen.

"Ah... how'd you guess? Me running out of the room and bumping into you?" Neptune smirked and nodded. 

"So where are you going Neptune, is Sun around?" Her blue haired friend nodded his head and glanced at the clock. 

"Yes, and class is about to start for you Ruby." Her eyes widened, and she squealed while running down the hall barely dodging the people in front of her. She got to her class in record time as everybody turned their head to her.

"Ey, what's up Professor Oobleck.." she chuckled out nervously. The teacher gave her a long stare as the bell rang behind her.

"At least you aren't late, Ruby, but please do try to make it earlier to class." The redhead nodded and took her seat next to a cat faunus; Blake Belladonna. 

"Hello, Ruby." She said quietly. Ruby gave her a signature smile that got all the attention she usually gets; aside from her stats and looks of course. 

"Hiya, Blake! How's Yang doing, is she being stupid?" The cat faunus smiled warmly and nodded with a small sigh. 

"Isn't she always?" Ruby giggled at the comment, her sister was a handful, but Ruby wouldn't have any other sister in any other way. 

They both turned to the teacher and listened to him go on about math, but he talked so fast that nobody could really understand him. Everybody was thinking the same thing,  _'What does he drink?'_

Once class was over, Ruby headed over to Port's class, also known as history. It was 10:30 when history finished, but to all it felt like hours. Lunch was up next so Ruby headed over to the cafeteria. 

"Ruby~!" Her friends called out to her, but they were also knows as Pyrrha, the redheaded warrior as they called her, Nora; Pyrrha's crazy girlfriend who loves pancakes as much as Ruby loves cookies, and that's saying a lot. Blake, Weiss, and Yang also sat next to the girls.

She grabbed her lunch and headed to the table. That actually sounded easier than expected.

Going down the cafeteria wasn't an easy feat if you didn't like fist bumps or high fives, but for Ruby, it was a simple joy. The redhead was bombarded with praise and cheers as she walked down the hall. "Hey girls! How are you all doing?" 

"We're alright, but you aren't." Ruby looked a bit surprised at Yang's comment, but she half expected a crazy topic to come out of her blonde brute of a sister's mouth. 

"Why is that, Yang-a-rang?" Everybody but Yang chuckled at the nickname she was given from her sweet, dear sister. The blonde brute faked a sarcastic laugh.

"Very funny, but I'm saying you need a girlfriend or a boyfriend, I know it's not boyfriend though." Ruby rolled her eyes at the expected comment from her sister.

"If you must know, I could get any girl in this school if I wanted, except for you guys of course." Yang scoffed, but the rest of the girls hummed in agreement leaving poor Yang out. 

"Even so, Ruby, haven't you met anybody?" The little redhead's thoughts went to Neo. She looked to her sister and nodded slightly.

"Indeed, but what about it?" The girls at the table gasped rather loudly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And who is the lucky girl?" Ruby hugged and looked around the cafeteria in search of the ice cream girl. She finally spotted her at a slightly far table, she was sitting with a dark haired girl wearing a top hat, an orange haired girl that looked familiar, and a girl who had black hair and red and blue eyes.

The redhead pointed over to the group of girls. Her friends looked that way and gasped over dramatically once again. "Which girl? Actually, why don't you introduce us to her." Blake spoke up, surprising almost everybody at the table. 

"Very well, just don't mess this up." They all nodded, and Ruby stood up from the table heading to Neo's table.

She tapped the table lightly to get their attention, and almost immediately all the girls gasped. _'Ruby?'_ Neo asked completely surprised.

"Hey Neo, I want you to meet my friends! This is Pyrrha Nikos, her girlfriend Nora Valkyrie, my roommate/friend Weiss Schnee, my sister Yang Xiao Long, aaaand her girlfriend Blake Belladonna." She gestured to each of the girls respectively.

"Sal-u-tations!" Said the orange haired girl. Ruby noticed who she actually was and her eyes widened.

"Penny!" She squealed and hugged the girl tightly. The girl giggled and responded in kind while smiling warmly.

"Hello, Ruby! These are my friends, as you know of Neopolitan, Lux, and Brawn." Penny did the same as Ruby did, pointing to each girls.

"So, Ruby... which was it?" Neo's group all raised curious eyebrows and cocked their heads. The small redhead chuckled nervously and pointed to Neo.

Her eyes went wide at being pointed at.  _"What do you mean?"_ She signed; confusing about everybody in Ruby's group.

"Oh, she doesn't speak guys. And it's nothing to worry about Neo." She gave a warm smile to comfort the girl. Her friends nodded kindly.

"It was nice meeting you all, I hope we can hang out soon! Oh, and don't forget about the meeting, Neo." Everybody smiled and Neo nodded.

As the girls walked back, Neo and Ruby's friends exclaimed the same thing. "Wow!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water you waiting for? Ehehhehe... oh right, for me to get off my lazy butt and start a new chapter. I'll probably be changing the summary of this story, but enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed and sorry it's short! I'm a little busy as of right now, but I'll try to make the chapter longer next time! Please add some criticism and tell me if I should change anything and stuff like that.. until next time! Yandere Out!


End file.
